Percy Jackson Online Chat
by freezingpizza14
Summary: This is the result of a bunch of teenage demigods with access to laptops. They online chat with each other even though their cabins are across from each other. *This story is no longer in my possession. Please read the author's note on the last chapter for details.*
1. Chapter 1

***Hey, you guys. I started this because I see a bunch of other people doing it and they were really funny. Enjoy! This is not Facebook, it is an online chat.**

**Disclaimer: I don't - sadly - own Percy Jackson and - sadly - never will.***

**(Online users)**

Annabeth - WiseGirl99

Percy - Seaweed Brain

Thalia - Hunter_of_Artemis

Travis Stoll - Prankster101

Connor Stoll - Prankster102

Clarisse - I'llkillyoupunk

Katie - Katie_G

Nico - Ghost king

Silena - Beckendena!

Beckendorf - Muscle Man

**(Gods online Users)**

Poseidon - P-Man

Athena - Owl Head

Apollo - ThePoetMan

Artemis - TheBetterTwin

Zeus - EagleHead

Hermes - god of theives

Aphrodite - theLovegoddess

Ares - Punk

Hestia - Flame goddess

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**Seaweed Brain has logged in.**

**WiseGirl99 has logged in.**

**Beckendena! has logged in.**

**I'llkillyoupunk has logged in.**

**Owl Head has logged in.**

**Seaweed Brain: **Just went on a date with Annabeth-had an awesome time. :)

**Beckendena!: **Awww! You two are so cute together! :) 3

**I'llkillyoupunk: **Eww. No one wants to hear about your gross relationship, Prissy.

**Seaweed Brain: **Then why did you log in and comment, Clarisse? ;) And thanks, Silena.

**I'llkillyoupunk: **Cause I got nothing better to do.

**Owl Head: **If you ask me, she could do better.

**WiseGirl99: **Mom!

**Owl Head: **Well, it's true.

**Seaweed Brain: **Thanks, Athena. :/

**WiseGirl99: **Thanks alot, mom.

**Beckendena!: **So, when are you two getting married? I want 2 be a Bridesmaid! And Charlie can be a best man!

**Owl Head: **Excuse me?

**Beckendena!: **Oops. Uh . . . nothing.

**WiseGirl99: **Oh my gods, Silena, we are not getting married. We're only sixteen, for Zeus's sake!

**Seaweed Brain: **Ummm . . . . so you're saying you'd marry me if we were older? ;)

**Owl Head: **Perseus Jackson, you are about two seconds away from being blasted to ashes.

**Seaweed Brain: **I was joking!

**I'llkillyoupunk: **Riiight. Sure you were, punk. XP

**Beckendena!: **But seriously, can I be a bridesmaid? :)

**WiseGirl99: **Sure, Silena. You can be a bridesmaid.

**Seaweed Brain: **Aha, you _do_ want to marry me! XD

**WiseGirl99: **Hmm . . . . why? Were you asking?

**Owl Head: **Better not be.

**Beckendena!: **Aww, come on, Athena. You don't want black-haired, gray-eyed grandchildren someday? :)

**Owl Head has logged off.**

**Seaweed Brain: **I'll take that as a no.

**WiseGirl99: **Got to go. Chiron needs me. Bye, love you, Seaweed Brain. ;)

**Seaweed Brain: **Love you too, Wise Girl. X)

**Beckendena!: **Awwwwwwww!

**I'llkillyoupunk: **Ew. Barf.

**I'llkillyoupunk has logged off.**

**Seaweed Brain has logged off.**

**Beckendena! has logged off.**

**WiseGirl99 has logged off.**

***So, what did ya think? This is my first online chat, so please no flames. Be nice. Remember, review! Yeah, I know it was kind of short. But the next chapters will be longer. If I make a next chapter. I need at least a couple of reviews, cause I want to know if I should continue it or not. And also if you would like to give any suggestions for the next few conversations then tell me in a review or a private message and I might do it. :) **

**Also, if anyone is wondering when Awakened is going to be posted, I will be 'releasing' it next weekend. The first two chapters are pretty long and still need some work, since it's going to be mostly the big fight and everything.**

**And I slept in late this morning so that I could stay up late tonight, just for you guys. ;) Ttfn.***


	2. Chapter 2

***Wow, I got alot more reviews then I'd asked. Thanks a bunch, it means alot and really made my day. :) Anyway, this chat will be longer, so more people will be in it. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Still.***

**(Online users)**

Annabeth - WiseGirl99

Percy - Seaweed Brain

Thalia - Hunter_of_Artemis

Travis Stoll - Prankster101

Connor Stoll - Prankster102

Clarisse - I'llkillyoupunk

Katie - Katie_G

Nico - Ghost king

Silena - Beckendena!

Beckendorf - Muscle Man

**(Gods online Users)**

Poseidon - P-Man

Athena - Owl Head

Apollo - ThePoetMan

Artemis - TheBetterTwin

Zeus - EagleHead

Hermes - god of theives

Aphrodite - theLovegoddess

Ares - Punk

Hestia - Flame goddess

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

*Chapter 2*

**Hunter_of_Artemis has logged in.**

**Prankster101 has logged in.**

**Prankster102 has logged in.**

**Beckendena! has logged in.**

**Ghost king has logged in.**

**Muscle Man has logged in.**

**Katie_G has logged in.**

**Beckendena!: **You guys, we need a name for Percy and Annabeth now that they're a couple! :)

**Katie_G: **What kind of name?

**Ghost king: **Oh gods Silena, don't tell me. You're going to make an official couple name for them.

**Beckendena!: **Yes, I am! X) And it's going to be romantic and cute!

**Muscle Man: **I think it should be Annercy. Haha

**Prankster101: **How about Percybeth? ;)

**Beckendena!: **Hmmm . . . . cute, but not cute enough.

**Prankster102: **How about Perabeth? lol

**Hunter_of_Artemis: **That sounds like a disease, not a couple's name. :/

**Prankster102: **Well, you got anything better, Pinecone Face?

**Hunter_of_Artemis: **Call me that again and I'll feed you to my wolves.

**Prankster102: **I'm so scared. Oooo.

**Muscle Man: **Cool it, you two! Quit flirting. ;)

**Hunter_of_Artemis: **Ewww.

**Prankster102: **Ewww. Gross.

**Beckendena!: **You guys! We need a name for them!

**Ghost king: **How about PercyAnn. Haha, thats fun to say.

**Beckendena!: **Cute, but still not good enough. I want something that will say 'Lovebirds!'

**Katie_G: **We could call them Perabeth. :)

**Beckendena!: **That's not cute enough, Katie!

**Muscle Man: **Woah, calm down, babe. We'll think of something.

**Beckendena!: ***giggles* ;)

**Ghost kind: **Ew. Get a room, you two.

**Hunter_of_Artemis: **Seriously.

**Prankster101: **Aww man. Me and Connor gotta go, you guys. We're about to get in trouble with Chiron again for putting toothpaste in a girl's shampoo bottle. L8ters!

**Prankster102: **Hopefully we won't get cleaning duty for a month. :/

**Prankster101 has logged off.**

**Prankster102 has logged off.**

**Katie_G: **Oh my gods, Silena, I got it!

**Beckendena!: **A name for Percy and Annabeth? What is it?

**Katie_G: **PERCABETH!

**Beckendena!: **OH MY GODS, I love it! XD

**Ghost king: **Oh dear Zeus. Hades help us all.

**Muscle Man: **Percabeth. Nice one, Katie. ;)

**Hunter_of_Artemis: **Even I have to admit, that's a pretty cute name for them.

**Beckendena!: **That's perfect! Okay, for now on they're officially Percabeth! X)

**Katie_G: **:)

**Ghost king: **Woo hoo

**Muscle Man: **It was bound to happen sometime.

**Hunter_of_Artemis: **Oh, when they come back from their quest I am sooo teasing them. ;)

**I'llkillyoupunk has logged in.**

**I'llkillyoupunk: **S'up. What's goin on?

**Beckendena!: **We just thought of a REALLY cute nickname for Percy and Annabeth! Percabeth!

**Ghost king: **Hey, it's time for dinner, you guys.

**Beckendena!: **Okay, ttyl you guys! I can't wait until Percy and Annabeth-oops, I mean Percabeth get back so we can tell them! X)

**Hunter_of_Artemis: **This is gonna be fun. ;)

**Ghost king has logged off.**

**I'llkillyoupunk has logged off.**

**Katie_G has logged off.**

**Hunter_of_Artemis has logged off.**

**Beckendena!: **Love you, Charlie. :)

**Muscle Man: **Love you too, babe.

**Beckendena! has logged off.**

**Muscle Man has logged off.**

***So, review and tell me what you think! Did you like it? Hate it? Love it? Or you wanna hack my profile and delete it? Please don't do that. lol Anyway, for any confused people, I didn't want Silena and Beckendorf to be dead, because they're too awesome. :) So they're still alive. In the next chapter the gods will be joining. Of course Pothena too. ;) But I need at least a couple of reviews before I can update again. So ttfn Fanfiction readers.***


	3. Chapter 3

***Again, I would just like to say thank you for reviewing and adding it to your favorites, alert, etc. It means alot. Anyway, enjoy! And yes I know my user names aren't that good. Sorry people. I was trying to think of something that would represent every character so that none of you would get confused on who was who.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.***

**(Online users)**

Annabeth - WiseGirl99

Percy - Seaweed Brain

Thalia - Hunter_of_Artemis

Travis Stoll - Prankster101

Connor Stoll - Prankster102

Clarisse - I'llkillyoupunk

Katie - Katie_G

Nico - Ghost king

Silena - Beckendena!

Beckendorf - Muscle Man

**(Gods online Users)**

Poseidon - P-Man

Athena - Owl Head

Apollo - ThePoetMan

Artemis - TheBetterTwin

Zeus - EagleHead

Hermes - god of theives

Aphrodite - theLovegoddess

Ares - Punk

Hestia - Flame goddess

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

*Chapter 3*

**P-Man has logged in.**

**Seaweed Brain has logged in.**

**WiseGirl99 has logged in.**

**Owl Head has logged in.**

**theLovegoddess has logged in.**

**Beckendena!: has logged in.**

**Ghost king has logged in.**

**Seaweed Brain: **Since when do the gods have online chats? I thought they were always busy. o.0

**WiseGirl99: **Usually they are, Seaweed Brain.

**Ghost king: **So, did Silena tell you guys yet? ;)

**Beckendena!: **Nico! I was about to tell them!

**theLovegoddess: **Silena already told me. How adorable! X)

**WiseGirl99: **Tell us what?

**Seaweed Brain: **Did you guys do something when we were gone? Did Travis or Connor? Cause I swear, if they put shaving cream in my pillow case again . . .

**Owl Head: **What's going on?

**Beckendena!: **Well, while Percy and Annabeth were gone on their quest, we gave them a cute couple nickname! XD

**P-Man: **Bet Athena doesn't like that! ;)

**Owl Head: **You're so immature.

**P-Man: **Yeah, I know you are. XP

**WiseGirl99: **Mom!

**Seaweed Brain: **Dad!

**Owl Head: **He started it.

**P-Man: **She started it.

**Owl Head: **I most certainly did not!

**theLovegoddess: **Aww. You two are almost as cute as Percy and Annabeth! :) Or should I say . . . .

**Beckendena!: **Mom! I want to tell them!

**Ghost king: **Brace yourselves, guys. X)

**Seaweed Brain: **Uh oh . . . .

**WiseGirl99: **This should be good.

**Beckendena!: **Okay, your official couple name is . . . . Percabeth! X)

**WiseGirl99: **Percabeth? Really, Silena?

**theLovegoddess: **Awwww. I'm tearing up. :')

**Owl Head: **Bleh.

**P-Man: **Aw, your just mad your daughter likes my son.

**Owl Head: **Shut up.

**Seaweed Brain: **Nice, Silena. ;)

**Beckendena!: **I know right. Well actually Katie thought of it.

**Seaweed Brain: **Gods. Annabeth, you know everyone's going to call us that, now.

**WiseGirl99: **Yeah, I know.

**Beckendena!: **Hey, it's either that or PercyAnn. ;)

**WiseGirl99: **Gods. Who thought of that one?

**Beckendena!: **Nico. :)

**Seaweed Brain: **NICO!

**Ghost king: **Hey, I couldn't help it. That's what I thought of everytime I looked at you guys. :)

**Seaweed Brain: **Have you guys noticed that the gods aren't chatting very much?

**WiseGirl99: **Duh, Seaweed Brain. They don't have time to just sit around on the computer like we do.

**Beckendena!: **No offense, Percy, but everyone knows that.

**Ghost king: **Dang, dude. Where have you been?

**Seaweed Brain: **Thanks for teaming up against me. :P

**WiseGirl99: **You're welcome. :)

**Seaweed Brain: **And I'm just reminding you that you want to marry me.

**WiseGirl99: **I said no such thing.

**Seaweed Brain: **You didn't deny it, either.

**theLovegoddess: **WHAT? You agreed to marry him?

**WiseGirl99: **Um . . . no?

**Owl Head: **She is not!

**P-Man: **What's going on? Athena's making Olympus shake.

**theLovegoddess: **Percabeth's getting MARRIED! XD

**P-Man: . . . **Whaaa?

**WiseGirl99: **You just HAD to bring it up, didn't you, Seaweed Brain?

**Seaweed Brain: **Well it is pretty intertaining.

**Owl Head: **POSEIDON! We need to talk. Now.

**P-Man: **What for?

**Owl Head has logged off.**

**Seaweed Brain: **Uh oh.

**WiseGirl99: **Now look what you did!

**P-Man: **Uh . . . Athena's tapping her foot and impatiently waiting for me to get off the computer so we can talk, so - OW! SHE'S PULLING MY EAR!

**P-Man has logged off.**

**Seaweed Brain: **That's, um . . .

**WiseGirl99 has logged off.**

**Seaweed Brain: **Annabeth? What - oh, Zeus.

**Ghost king: **What?

**theLovegoddess: **What's going on?

**Seaweed Brain: **Annabeth just walked into my-

**Seaweed Brain has logged off.**

**Beckendena!: **Okay, that's kind of scary.

**Ghost king: **No kidding. Well, like mother, like daughter.

**Beckendena!: **And like father like son. ;)

**Ghost king: **Haha. See you later.

**Beckendena!: **See ya.

**Ghost king has logged off.**

**Beckendena! has logged off.**

**theLovegoddess: **Or maybe Poseidon and Athena are just made for each other, like Percabeth.

**theLovegoddess has logged off.**

***I know Aphrodite was talking to herself, but I was just trying to be dramatic. ;) So what did ya think about this one? More boring than the others? Funnier? Okay? Review and tell me what ya think! Next chapter will come as soon as I can post it. Ttfn!***


	4. Chapter 4

***Sorry I haven't been updating. Usually I can't update until the weekends, because Biology's been keeping me busy, but luckily tonight I don't have any homework, so I'm writing this. :) Enjoy, and remember to review, but no flames. Sorry if it stinks or is cheesy. It's my first online chat.**

**In this one this is all the gods chat, but Rachel and Thalia join later on, Thalia only briefly.**

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING! Rick does.***

**(Online users)**

Annabeth - WiseGirl99

Percy - Seaweed Brain

Thalia - Hunter_of_Artemis

Travis Stoll - Prankster101

Connor Stoll - Prankster102

Clarisse - I'llkillyoupunk

Katie - Katie_G

Nico - Ghost king

Silena - Beckendena!

Beckendorf - Muscle Man

**(Gods online Users)**

Poseidon - P-Man

Athena - Owl Head

Apollo - ThePoetMan

Artemis - TheBetterTwin

Zeus - EagleHead

Hermes - god of theives

Aphrodite - theLovegoddess

Ares - Punk

Hestia - Flame goddess

**(New online users)**

Rachel Elizabeth Dare - R.E.D.

Hades - LordofDeath

Demeter - Cereal

Chiron - Party Pony

Dionysus - theWinedude

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

*Chapter 4*

**P-Man has logged in.**

**Owl Head has logged in.**

**ThePoetMan has logged in.**

**TheBetterTwin has logged in.**

**EagleHead has logged in.**

**god of theives has logged in.**

**theLovegoddess has logged in.**

**Punk has logged in.**

**Flame goddess has logged in.**

**LordofDeath has logged in.**

**Cereal has logged in.**

**theWinedude has logged in.**

**ThePoetMan: **Yo. What's up, sis? ;D

**TheBetterTwin: **Stop calling me that! And what did I say about leaving my Hunters alone?

**ThePoetMan: **To leave them alone and quit flirting with them.

**TheBetterTwin: **Exactly! So quit trying to kiss them.

**EagleHead: **Especially my daughter.

**ThePoetMan: **Like I would really flirt with Thalia! D:

**theLovegoddess: **You were, I saw it! :D

**ThePoetMan: **Ugh. Tattle tale.

**TheBetterTwin: **Apollo!

**theLovegoddess: **:P

**Owl Head: **Wow. Shocking. Aphrodite's not watching 'Percabeth' every second of the hour today.

**theLovegoddess: **I do not watch them every second of the hour!

**Punk: **Ain't that called bein a stalker?

**theLovegoddess: **No! It's called watching over my favorite couple. Gods.

**P-Man: **So I'm guessing you're over Percy dating your daughter?

**Owl Head: **Why would you say that?

**P-Man: **Because you haven't complained yet today, and suprisingly I haven't heard Aphrodite squealing.

**theLovegoddess: **I do not squeal over them!

**Punk: **Um, I beg to differ. My ears are still ringing.

**god of theives: **Internet really is useful. :) Now we can talk and not have to actually hear Poseidon and Athena's bickering, Aphrodite's squealing, and Ares's threats about killing Percy. X)

**theLovegoddess: **I DO NOT squeal! I squeak.

**theWinedude: **Isn't that the same thing?

**Owl Head: **No. Her squeaking is more annoying.

**EagleHead: **Does anyone know where queen Hera is?

**Flame goddess: **Last I saw her she was trying to make Annabeth step on cow poo.

**Cereal: **Everyone needs to eat some cereal.

**LordofDeath: **Demeter, we will eat some cereal later.

**Punk: **Cereal is gross.

**Cereal: **Di Immortales! Gross? I should cut out your tongue!

**ThePoetMan: **Hestia, are you still sitting by the fire?

**Flame goddess: **Of course. Where else would I be?

**ThePoetMan: **Chilling with me in my jacuzzi in my temple? ;)

**Flame goddess: **Um . . . . no.

**theLovegoddess: **Oo, I love jacuzzis! They're so romantic! :D

**Punk: **I don't think so. You'd better not lay a finger on her, sun boy, or else.

**ThePoetMan: **And I figure you'd know better than to threaten me. :P

**Punk: **Bring it, Punk.

**theLovegoddess: **Boys! As flattering as it is that you two are fighting over me, I need to check on Percabeth! BrB!

**R.E.D. has logged in.**

**R.E.D.: **Apollo! I just had a prophecy.

**ThePoetMan: **What about?

**R.E.D.: **Well . . . where's Aphrodite? She'll want to hear this. So will Poseidon and Athena.

**Owl Head: **I'm already here.

**P-Man: **Me too.

**theLovegoddess: **Okay, I'm back! Oh it was sooo cute! Oh, hello, Rachel.

**R.E.D.: **Okay good, all of you are here.

**ThePoetMan: **What's going on, Miss Dare? ;)

**EagleHead: **Yes, what is so important?

**R.E.D.: **Well, I had a prophecy about Percy-Percabeth.

**theLovegoddess: **So Thalia told you already? ;)

**R.E.D.: **Yeah, she told me this morning. :) Percabeth is a cute couple nickname for them.

**ThePoetMan: **Rachel, what was the prophecy?

**R.E.D.: **Well, I can't remember it, but Will was with me, and he said I'd said . . . .

**Owl Head: **Yes?

**P-Man: **He said you said . . . ?

**R.E.D.: **He thinks that I said that Percy and Annabeth are going to get married and have a baby.

**Owl Head: **Is . . . is that so?

**P-Man: **So they are getting married after all?

**theLovegoddess: **OH MY GODS! Oh my GODS I can't believe it I mean I knew it was going to happen eventually but now it really IS going to happen and wow I'm so exited! Wow you're right, I do squeal. XD

**ThePoetMan: **JEEZ, Aphrodite, calm the Hades down! Rachel, when is this going to take place? The wedding and . . . the baby?

**R.E.D.: **Maybe I shouldn't say right now.

**theLovegoddess: **What! Why not?

**R.E.D.: **Because I'm worried about what Poseidon and Athena will do when they find out . . .

**Owl Head: **Rachel, tell us.

**P-Man: **Now.

**R.E.D.: **. . . it's supposed to happen . . . . in two . . . in two months. A week after Percy turns seventeen. If they both get permission from Dr. Chase and Sally . . . then they can get married.

**P-Man has logged off.**

**Owl Head has logged off.**

**god of theives: **Uh oh. D: That's not good.

**theLovegoddess: **Why? What happened? Where'd they go!

**god of theives: **By the looks on their faces . . . . Camp Half-Blood.

**theLovegoddess: **NO! No no no NO! They're going to ruin everything! They're going to ruin Percabeth! I have to get there first!

**theLovegoddess has logged off.**

**R.E.D.: **Oh no. What have I done?

**ThePoetMan: **Nothing. Just your job as the oracle. Maybe you should go. They might need you there when . . .

**R.E.D.: **Yeah, okay.

**R.E.D. has logged off.**

**ThePoetMan: **Maybe the rest of you should go, too. I have a feeling that it's not going to be pretty down there . . . and I want to catch it on Hephaestus t.v.

**Punk: **Me too. Their might be a big cat fight. XD

**Punk has logged off.**

**Flame goddess: **I hope everything turns out okay. And that they get to stay together.

**Flame goddess has logged off.**

**Cereal: **Maybe if they'd eaten cereal then none of this would have happened.

**Cereal has logged off.**

**LordofDeath: **Hm, I'll probably be seeing Percy Jackson in the underworld sooner than I thought.

**LordofDeath has logged off.**

**EagleHead has logged off.**

**theWinedude has logged off.**

**god of theives has logged off.**

**ThePoetMan: **Sis? You still on?

**TheBetterTwin: **Yes, I am still on. You know, this never would have happened if Annabeth had joined my Hunters.

**ThePoetMan: **You don't understand because you swore off men, Sis. She turned down immortality for him, he turned down immortality for her. If that's not love, idk what is.

**TheBetterTwin: **You're starting to sound like Aphrodite.

**ThePoetMan: **I know. And your profile name hurts.

**TheBetterTwin: **I know. But we both know it's true.

**ThePoetMan: **Yeah yeah. Now get going. You know you want to watch it on Hephaestus t.v.

**TheBetterTwin: **Maybe I do, maybe I don't. Everyone else is.

**TheBetterTwin has logged off.**

**Hunter_of_Artemis has logged in.**

**Hunter_of_Artemis: **What's going on, Apollo? Poseidon and Athena just appeared out of nowhere and now they're both yelling at Percy and Annabeth.

**ThePoetMan: **It's alot to explain. I'll be there soon and tell you the whole story.

**Hunter_of_Artemis: **Fine. But if you flirt with me again . . .

**ThePoetMan: **I won't, I promise!

**Hunter_of_Artemis: **And I don't believe you.

**ThePoetMan: **Why not?

**Hunter_of_Artemis: **Because you didn't swear on the River Styx. Holy Zeus. I need to go. It looks like it's getting worse. Annabeth's about to explode.

**ThePoetMan: **Alright. Be there soon.

**ThePoetMan has logged off.**

**Hunter_of_Artemis has logged off.**

***So, what did you think? Did I get the whole age thing right? If two people that are seventeen get permission from their parents, they can get married? Anyway, you'll find out what happens in the next chapter. Don't hate me for it. It's just dramatic. **

**And for anyone that wanted to know what happened in the last chapter, Annabeth had logged off her computer, went into Percy's cabin, and basically Percy got in trouble. lol But he kissed her to say he's sorry and it was all good. Though maybe he shouldn't have brought up marriage in the first place. lol**

**Ttfn!***


	5. Chapter 5

***Sorry for the delay. I've had a busier weekend than I thought I'd have. I'd post-poned the date of when Awakened comes out, because I am still not through. It take place during the second great prophecy, so it's going to be kind of difficult to write. I have to write about the big fight and everything, so . . . yeah. Again I am sorry it took so long to post. **

**And one more thing, this is not a story, so it does not have a plot, or a main idea. It is an online chat, so, you know, it can be about anything random. Er, most definitely random. lol**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Rick Riordan's.***

**(Online users)**

Annabeth - WiseGirl99

Percy - Seaweed Brain

Thalia - Hunter_of_Artemis

Travis Stoll - Prankster101

Connor Stoll - Prankster102

Clarisse - I'llkillyoupunk

Katie - Katie_G

Nico - Ghost king

Silena - Beckendena!

Beckendorf - Muscle Man

Rachel Elizabeth Dare - R.E.D.

Chiron - Party Pony

**(Gods online Users)**

Poseidon - P-Man

Athena - Owl Head

Apollo - ThePoetMan

Artemis - TheBetterTwin

Zeus - EagleHead

Hermes - god of theives

Aphrodite - theLovegoddess

Ares - Punk

Hestia - Flame goddess

Hades - LordofDeath

Demeter - Cereal

Dionysus - theWinedude

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

*Chapter 5*

**Beckendena! has logged in.**

**Ghost king has logged in.**

**Katie_G has logged in.**

**Muscle Man has logged in.**

**Party Pony has logged in.**

**Beckendena!: **Oh my gods, did you guys see what happened yesterday? Cause I was getting my nails done and missed it. D:

**Ghost king: **I saw the whole thing. It was NOT pretty. I think Percy was going to throw Athena out a window.

**Katie_G: **Nico, it isn't funny! Silena, Athena almost made them break up.

**Beckendena!: **WHAT?

**Muscle Man: **Sorry, babe. It's true. I saw almost everything, then I had to leave. My gods, Annabeth can scream.

**Ghost king: **I think the entire camp heard her.

**Katie_G: **And Percy was yelling too. I think the worst thing is that they actually were planning to get married until Rachel told them about the prophecy.

**Beckendena!: **They were? Now I'm gonna cry. :'(

**Muscle Man: **It could be worse. They could have broken up.

**Ghost king: **That's a good point. Why didn't they make them brake up?

**Party Pony: **Are you gossiping again, Nico?

**Ghost king: **No! I don't gossip, that's for girls.

**Katie_G: **You were too gossiping.

**Muscle Man: **Well I heard Athena and Poseidon didn't make them brake up because they were clinging to each other while Poseidon and Athena kept trying to seperate them or something, and they finally gave up and let them stay together.

**Party Pony: **Alright, scratch that. Both Nico AND Beckendorf are gossipers.

**Katie_G: **Chiron you are SO right. And no Beckendorf that didn't happen because I was there. They just stood up for themselves is all. By yelling.

**Beckendena!: **What Charlie said was a whole lot more romantic.

**Katie_G: **Well, anyway, what had happened, Silena, was that Ann-Percabeth was sitting in front of Percy's cabin when Athena and Poseidon showed up. They started yelling at them, and Percabeth didn't have a clue what was going on until Rachel came and explained. Then Thalia and Apollo came, there was this big arguement, then Athena and Poseidon finally left.

**Beckendena!: **What happened then? Did Athena or Poseidon threaten them?

**Ghost king: **Athena told them they're never allowed in a room alone together.

**Katie_G: **She didn't make them swear on the River Styx?

**Muscle Man: **Nope. So I wouldn't put it past them to sneak out. ;)

**Party Pony: **That will not happen. I have security Harpies around the cabins.

**Muscle Man: **Well they don't work to good, cause Silena and I . . . .

**Party Pony: **. . .You and Silena what?

**Beckendena!: **Nothing. Um, we did nothing.

**Ghost king: **They probably did.

**Beckendena!: **Shut it, Nico. You have no proof!

**Katie_G: **Or do we? :)

**Muscle Man: **You wouldn't dare, Katie.

**Katie_G: **Well, dating a son of Hermes certainly has its advantages, doesn't it?

**Beckendena!: **Travis! Ooo, I swear to Aphrodite I'm going to color his face with permanent makeup when I find him.

**Party Pony: **It is time for bed, everyone. Log off and go to bed. Goodnight.

**Party Pony has logged off.**

**Muscle Man: **Anyone else even tired?

**Beckendena!: **Nope. :)

**Ghost king: **Wide awack. Or maye it cause Im drinking a sixpack of soda

**Katie_G: **I'm not tired, either. Nico, where'd you get soda from? And why are you talking like that?

**Ghost king: **Wha you mean? I talkin fine. And the Stole brothers gave it to meh for free

**Muscle Man: **Um, Nico, do the cans have the Coca-Cola logos on them or are they just plain red with nothing on them?

**Ghost king: **Jus red wit notin on them. Y?

**Muscle Man: **And they gave them to you? For free? Just like that?

**Ghost king: **yeah y

**Katie_G: **Um, that is very unlike the Stolls to give away soda for free. And Nico you spelled Stolls wrong.

**Ghost king: **well is true

**Muscle Man: **Man, they pulled a prank on you. That wasn't soda.

**Beckendena!: **Then what is it?

**Muscle Man: **Dude, they gave you cans full of alcohol. You're drunk.

**Ghost king: **nuh uh!

**Muscle Man: **Yes huh. They gave you alcohol as a prank. Believe me, I know. They did the same thing to me a couple of years ago. But it was during the day time, so I had to walk around camp completely wasted. Chiron literally washed my mouth with soap and listerine.

**Ghost king: **Well tha expains y I seeing dounle. I mean double. C u l8tr, guys. gonta try and sleep this off.

**Ghost king has logged off.**

**Katie_G: **Well. The life of a demigod is never boring, is it? ;D

**Beckendena!: **Nope.

**Muscle Man: **Not really, no.

**Prankster101 has logged in.**

**Prankster102 has logged in.**

**Prankster101: **Hey, guys. Hey, Katie. ;)

**Katie_G: **Hey.

**Muscle Man: **What up

**Beckendena!: **Hey, guys.

**Prankster102: **Hey, did Nico just log off?

**Muscle Man: **Yup.

**Prankster101: **Has he drunk the 'soda' yet?

**Katie_G: **Yes he did. While he was talking to us. And now he's drunk. Why would you do that, that's so mean!

**Prankster102: **Because it's funny. I lmfao XD

**Muscle Man: **You just wait. I'm going to get both of you back for doin that to me, too.

**Beckendena!: **Nice, guys. Hey did you see what happened yesterday? With Percabeth?

**Prankster101: **I did.

**Prankster102: **I didn't. A prank gone wrong. I was in trouble.

**Prankster101: **It wasn't a prank gone wrong. You just suck at being quiet.

**Prankster102: **Next time YOU can take a picture of Chiron in his tail curlers, then.

**Prankster101: **Okay, I will.

**Prankster102: **Fine.

**Prankster101: **Fine.

**Katie_G: **Well have you seen them today, Travis? Because no one else has.

**Beckendena!: **Nobody's seen them today?

**Katie_G: **Nope. Not since the arguement.

**Prankster101: **I saw them go off into the woods this morning.

**Muscle Man: **Why would they be going off into the woods?

**Prankster101: **I don't know. But I thought they weren't supposed to be along together anymore.

**Katie_G: **Er . . . they're not.

**Beckendena!: **Aww, how romantic! They're sneaking off to be together! Just like Romeo and Juliet.

**Prankster102: **Really, Silena. You're comparing them to Romeo and Juliet now

**Beckendena!: **Well, I can't help it. :P

**Katie_G: **My gods. I'll never think Camp Half-Blood is boring again.

**Muscle Man: **Just a typical day at camp. ;)

**Prankster101: **Um, shouldn't we go look for Percy and Annabeth? They've barely been seen since yesterday.

**Prankster102: **And should they really be out there at night, when everyone else is asleep? Alone?

**Muscle Man: **Just leave them alone, guys. They just want to be alone.

**Katie_G: **Gods, Beckendorf. You've been spending too much time with Silena.

**Beckendena!: **Hmm, or not enough. ;)

**Muscle Man: **True. Meet me at the beach?

**Beckendena!: **Okay! :D

**Muscle Man has logged off.**

**Beckendena! has logged off.**

**Katie_G: **Wow. Travis, why aren't you that romantic?

**Prankster101: **Umm . . . I'm sorry?

**Party Pony has logged in.**

**Party Pony: **What are you all still doing up? Go to bed.

**Katie_G: **Busted.

**Prankster101: **Sorry Chiron.

**Prankster101 has logged off.**

**Prankster102 has logged off.**

**Katie_G has logged off.**

**Party Pony has logged off.**

***There. Finally got a chapter done. Took me long enough. Anyway, do not flame on the chat! Again, it isn't a story. But please comment. I don't know if I'll be able to update again after Wednsday, because I might be grounded for my grades. Stupid math. Anyway, If you guys comment, it'd really make my day. I won't quit writing, though. I'll still write. But it might be a long while before I can update it. Anyway, so . . . ttfn. Hopefully not for long. And pray for me that I don't get any Fs in math so I can keep writing for you guys.***


	6. Chapter 6

***Thank you so much for praying for me. God must have heard, cause I did get an F in math, but mom didn't ground me! XD I was so happy when she told me that. Sorry it took so long to post. I made cookies today, dyed my hair back dark brown, cleaned my bathroom, etc. It's been a busy day. ;)**

**I also have a story that I had written a long time ago, while I was reading The Lost Hero, and I'm deciding if I should post it or not, cause it's kind of cheezy. Percy gets kidnapped from the Roman camp before Annabeth, Piper, Jason and Leo can get there, so Annabeth, Leo and a few others go on a quest to save him. All of the Greeks are with Annabeth, Leo, Piper and Jason. And also it was a giant that kidnapped Percy and took him to Atlas, who made him hold up the sky again. But don't know if I should post it. It's horribly cheezy. Review and tell me what you guys think. Yes or no?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Rick's, so . . . yeah. Enjoy this chapter, this one's for you guys since I did NOT get grounded. :)***

**(Online users)**

Annabeth - WiseGirl99

Percy - Seaweed Brain

Thalia - Hunter_of_Artemis

Travis Stoll - Prankster101

Connor Stoll - Prankster102

Clarisse - I'llkillyoupunk

Katie - Katie_G

Nico - Ghost king

Silena - Beckendena!

Beckendorf - Muscle Man

Rachel Elizabeth Dare - R.E.D.

Chiron - Party Pony

**(Gods online Users)**

Poseidon - P-Man

Athena - Owl Head

Apollo - ThePoetMan

Artemis - TheBetterTwin

Zeus - EagleHead

Hermes - god of theives

Aphrodite - theLovegoddess

Ares - Punk

Hestia - Flame goddess

Hades - LordofDeath

Demeter - Cereal

Dionysus - theWinedude

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

*Chapter 5*

**Beckendena! has logged in.**

**Ghost king has logged in.**

**Katie_G has logged in.**

**I'llkillyoupunk has logged in.**

**Muscle Man has logged in.**

**theLovegoddess has logged in.**

**Cereal has logged in.**

**LordofDeath has logged in.**

**Owl Head has logged in.**

**P-Man has logged in.**

**WiseGirl99 has logged in.**

**Seaweed Brain has logged in.**

**Ghost king: **Oh my gods, it's a miracle! Percabeth has finally joined back in a chat. :P

**Seaweed Brain: **I wouldn't talk, Beer Boy.

**Katie_G: **Oooh. Nico you just got burned. ;)

**Ghost king: **Okay, who told Percy about the Stolls getting me drunk?

**I'llkillyoupunk:** Me.

**Beckendena!: **Me!

**Muscle Man: **Me too. lol

**Ghost king: **Thanks alot.

**Cereal: **Does anyone want some cereal? I have Lucky Charms

**WiseGirl99: **No!

**Beckendena!: **Erm, no thanks.

**Katie_G: **Mom! Jeez!

**Owl Head: **I'd like some.

**P-Man: **Of course you would.

**Owl Head: **Shut up, Kelp Breath.

**Cereal: **I think everyone needs at least one bowl. I insist! Or, if you'd rather hear about it's history . . . well, it was a long time ago, when people were still eating wheat.

**LordofDeath: **Demeter! Enough.

**Cereal: **Don't use that tone with me, you old sack of dead bones. You're lucky I still let my daughter around you after you had KIDNAPPED her.

**WiseGirl99: **My gods, that was such a long time ago.

**LordofDeath: **At least you don't have to hear her ramble on about it and cereal all the time.

**Cereal: **Because my daughter could do so much better. And I've already told you about cereal's history, but if you've forgotten, I'd be happy to tell you again.

**LordofDeath: **NO!

**Cereal: **Would anyone else?

**P-Man: **NO

**Owl Head: **Not really, no.

**I'llkillyoupunk: **I'll pass.

**Seaweed Brain: **Does anyone? No.

**WiseGirl99: **Demeter, I think Percy wants to. You should visit him and tell him all about cereal. ;)

**Seaweed Brain: **WHAT!

**Cereal: **That's a great idea! Thank you, child.

**Cereal has logged off.**

**Seaweed Brain: **Oh my gods. Annabeth you are so in for it.

**WiseGirl99: **Have fun! XP

**theLovegoddess: **Ah, young love. I wish I could go to camp, but I'm busy. Which is a shame.

**Beckendena!: **Ooo, mom, guess what? Caleb and Lacy are together!

**theLovegoddess: ***gasps* No way! Finally!

**Beckendena!: **I know! X)

**Muscle Man: **You mean Caleb from the Hermes cabin? And your sister Lacy?

**Beckendena!: **Yep!

**Seaweed Brain: **HELP. ME.

**Katie_G: **Is my mom driving you crazy?

**Seaweed Brain: **Crazy . . . insane . . . I'm ADHD. I can't just sit here and listen to her!

**WiseGirl99: **Aww. You'll survive.

**Seaweed Brain: **Next time, Wise Girl, your going to be the one listening to Demeter ramble about cereal.

**WiseGirl99: **Been there, done that, Seaweed Brain.

**Muscle Man: **Join the club. We've all heard it.

**Beckendena!: **The only bright side is that after an hour of torture she gives a bowl of cereal. X)

**Seaweed Brain: **AN HOUR? You've got to be joking.

**LordofDeath: **I'm afraid she's not. I know from experience.

**Katie_G: **You can always tune her out and think about something else. I did. Even if she is my mother, she's obsessed with cereal.

**Seaweed Brain: **Thanks for the advice Katie. But I've been zoning out for a while now. :/

**theLovegoddess: **Aww. Annabeth, aren't you going to help out your man?

**WiseGirl99: **Uh . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**I'llkillyoupunk: **Aww, I think princess is blushing.

**WiseGirl99: **I am not!

**Muscle Man: **That's Percabeth for you. ;)

**Ghost king: **Or PercyAnn. Haha

**P-Man: **Or Annercy. ;)

**Katie_G: **Ooo, don't forget Perabeth!

**WiseGirl99: **You guys!

**Owl Head: **Don't forget Percybeth.

**WiseGirl99: **Oh my gods, people-wait . . . mom?

**Owl Head: **Sorry. I couldn't help it.

**P-Man: **You can't help anything.

**theLovegoddess: **Is anyone else seeing a possible romance for these two?

**Katie_G: **I definitely can. ;D

**Muscle Man: **Crazy . . . but not impossible.

**Beckendena!: **Most definitely!

**Ghost king: **I've seen it for years. It's kinda obvious.

**Owl Head: **Just because your Hades son doesn't mean that I can't blast you to ashes, Beer Boy.

**theLovegoddess: **Hmm. So, Athena, I take it you're warming up to Percabeth, since you're using Percy's nickname for Nico?

**Owl Head: **What? No! I mean, I just . . . . it's catchy.

**Ghost king: **You guys will just never let it go that I was drunk, will you?

**I'llkillyoupunk: **Hades no. XP

**Muscle Man: **I feel your pain dude . . . but no.

**Katie_G: **Nope. It's just too funny.

**WiseGirl99: **Well at least you know now to never take anything that's free from the Stolls.

**Seaweed Brain: **Now banging my head against the wall . . . I'll never eat cereal again for as long as I live. And Nico, no, I'll never let you live it down. :P

**Muscle Man: **Even just thinking about cereal makes me sick. :/

**Seaweed Brain: **Why did you do this to me?

**WiseGirl99: **Because it's funny. :)

**Beckendena!: **Well at least it's cereal and not wheat. Gods, that was the most torturous two hours of my life.

**Seaweed Brain: **Two hours. I have to hear her talk . . . for TWO more hours!

**WiseGirl99: **Calm down, Seaweed Brain. If you get extremely lucky and she forgets . . . then no. You're good.

**Ghost king: **Um, she hardly ever forgets.

**Seaweed Brain: **:/ Oh my gods.

**Katie_G: **Aww. You guys are so mean, torturing Percy like this.

**Muscle Man: **Oh, don't act so innocent. You're in it too. X)

**Katie_G: **I . . . Eh . . . Yeah.

**Party Pony has logged in.**

**Party Pony: **Does anyone know what that banging noise is? I've been hearing for over 45 minutes now.

**WiseGirl99: **Don't worry, Chiron. It's just Percy.

**Party Pony: **What in the world is he doing?

**Muscle Man: **Well, Annabeth suggested to Demeter to tell him all about cereal's history . . .

**Party Pony: **Ah. Never mind then.

**Ghost king: **Yeah. I'm pretty sure Percy's bored out of his mind right now.

**Katie_G: **Hey, Chiron, I meant to ask you, why is your user name Party Pony? I thought your cousins were the Party Ponies.

**Party Pony: **They are, child. And it was simply Chiron, but one of them got a hold of my computer and changed it. Now I can not change it back.

**Beckendena!: **Hey, guess what, you guys! I just got my nails done in black with pretty pink flowers on them! XD So cute!

**Party Pony: **Very nice, Silena. And everyone, I need you in the Big Hall for a meeting.

**I'llkillyoupunk: **About what?

**Katie_G: **Wow, Clarisse. I thought you'd logged off, your so quiet.

**Muscle Man: **She was probably just sucking face with Chris. XP

**Ghost king: **Ew. Bad image.

**I'llkillyoupunk: **Shut up punks before I stick your faces in the toilets. Again.

**Party Pony: **Meeting, everyone. Annabeth, please tell Demeter that she can finish telling Percy about the history of cereal later. We need him in the meeting. It's important. And Katie, please get Rachel, too.

**WiseGirl99: **Okay.

**WiseGirl99 has logged off.**

**Katie_G has logged off.**

**Party Pony has logged off.**

**Ghost king has logged off.**

**theLovegoddess has logged off.**

**I'llkillyoupunk has logged off.**

**LordofDeath has logged off.**

**Beckendena!: **Love you Charlie

**Muscle Man: **Love you, too

**Beckendena! has logged off.**

**Muscle Man has logged off.**

**Owl Head: **You do know that the meeting is about Percy and Annabeth, right?

**P-Man: **Yes, I know. About the prophecy, the wedding, etc.

**Owl Head: **Yes. Do you think it was right for us to yell at them?

**P-Man: **Your asking me?

**Owl Head: **Um, yes. In case you haven't noticed, Percy is your son.

**P-Man: **Oh haha. Of course I know he's my son.

**Owl Head: **Yes. Your son that is turning 17 in two months.

**P-Man: **Yeah. I know.

**Owl Head: **What should we do?

**P-Man: **What can we do? You've already told them they can't be alone together, and they've already broken the promise. Four times. You forgot to make them swear on the River Styx.

**Owl Head: **I didn't forget. I have my reasons.

**P-Man: **What, because it wouldn't be the 'smart' thing to do?

**Owl Head: **Because I trust Annabeth. Percy . . . not so much.

**P-Man: **Well we still have a week and two months to figure it out. There is still time.

**Owl Head: **I know. I'll think of something by then.

**P-Man: **You know, I think this is the first conversation we've had without argueing. ;)

**Owl Head: **For now. :)

**P-Man: **For now.

**Owl Head has logged off.**

**P-Man has logged off.**

***Oh. Snap. Definitely some Pothena drama/romance there. lol ;D Anyway, again thanks for praying, I think it really helped me out, because mom definitely would have grounded me, but she didn't. **

**I would also like to say my heart goes out to anyone who helped out or lost their life from 9/11. You're forever in our hearts.**

**Umm . . . so . . . I think that's it. I'll write the next chapter and have it posted whenever I can. Ttfn!***


	7. Chapter 7

***I finally finished chapter 1 of Awakened! :D I will have it posted soon. I have to type it up and correct any mistakes, rewrite some parts, etc. Also, ****KnoitAll86****, thank you for telling me that. It does sound weird. I'll change it.**

**Anyway, I wanted to update as soon as I could, since I got out of school early. **

**Also, I'm jumping ahead to two months. It is August 18, Percy's birthday. HAPPY BIRTHDAY, PERCY! XD (Wow, I remembered his birthday. Obsessed much? lol) And I have changed Ares's name to Wargod, because KnoitAll86 had a good point.**

**And I bet you all are dying to know what Annabeth got Percy for his birthday. It is so romantic. I wrote it and it brought me to tears! Literally! XD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. I am not Rick. Or a guy.***

**(Online users)**

Annabeth - WiseGirl99

Percy - Seaweed Brain

Thalia - Hunter_of_Artemis

Travis Stoll - Prankster101

Connor Stoll - Prankster102

Clarisse - I'llkillyoupunk

Katie - Katie_G

Nico - Ghost king

Silena - Beckendena!

Beckendorf - Muscle Man

Rachel Elizabeth Dare - R.E.D.

Chiron - Party Pony

**(Gods online Users)**

Poseidon - P-Man

Athena - Owl Head

Apollo - ThePoetMan

Artemis - TheBetterTwin

Zeus - EagleHead

Hermes - god of theives

Aphrodite - theLovegoddess

Ares - Wargod

Hestia - Flame goddess

Hades - LordofDeath

Demeter - Cereal

Dionysus - theWinedude

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

*Chapter 7*

**Seaweed Brain has logged in.**

**WiseGirl99 has logged in.**

**Katie_G has logged in.**

**R.E.D. has logged in.**

**I'llkillyoupunk has logged in.**

**Prankster101 has logged in.**

**Prankster102 has logged in.**

**Ghost king has logged in.**

**Beckendena! has logged in.**

**Muscle Man has logged in.**

**Party Pony has logged in.**

**P-Man has logged in.**

**theLovegoddess has logged in.**

**WiseGirl99: **Happy Birthday, Seaweed Brain! X) Love you

**Katie_G: **HAPPY BIRTHDAY! :)

**R.E.D.: **Happy birthday!

**Prankster101: **Happy Birthday, man! Can't wait to give you your present. I think it'll come to good use. ;)

**Prankster102: **Or get you slapped.

**Prankster101: **Connor! No it wont. I think.

**Ghost king: **Happy birthday. How old are you now, five?

**Beckendena!: **Ooo, happy birthday! You are so going to love what I got you. :)

**Muscle Man: **Happy birthday. Whatever you do, don't go anywhere near Silena today, or her . . . present. If you can even call it that.

**Party Pony: **Happy Birthday, Percy.

**P-Man: **Happy Birthday, son. I hope your birthday present came already. It is from you mother and myself.

**theLovegoddess: **Happy Birthday, dear! My present will be arriving shortly. I just have to add some finishing touches . . .

**Seaweed Brain: **Wow. Thanks alot, you guys. Really. And yeah, thanks dad. I really love the car. Connor, Travis . . . do I even want to know? Same for Silena. Love you too, Wise Girl. And Nico, I'm seventeen, not five. XP

**Katie_G: **Ooo, what kind of car did you get?

**Seaweed Brain: **A Dodge Charger. :)

**Muscle Man: **Dang, dude! How in Hades did you get that?

**P-Man: **Hephaestus made it.

**WiseGirl99: **It is pretty awesome. Both me and Percy are sitting in it right now listening to the radio on our labtops. X)

**Ghost king: **I'm coming to see it later!

**Katie_G: **Me too!

**Seaweed Brain: **Fine, but if anyone scratches the paint . . .

**WiseGirl99: **Oh, gods. Now he's even starting to sound like a car geek. ;)

**Seaweed Brain: **I am not! I just don't want anyone scratching her.

**WiseGirl99: **Her? So it's a her, now? Gods, you are a geek.

**theLovegoddess: **There! My present is done! You'll be the guy every girl wants by the time I'm through with you!

**Seaweed Brain: **I don't like the sound of that.

**WiseGirl99: **Neither do I.

**theLovegoddess: **Oh, calm down. Like he'd notice any other girls except you.

**Prankster102: **Oh, you'll love our present. He'll be irresistable-

**Prankster101: **Shut up, Connor! Don't tell her!

**WiseGirl99: **You'd better tell me.

**Prankster102: **Umm . . . it's supposed to make him more couragous around know, so he'll make a move first for once.

**Seaweed Brain: **Um, I'm now offended.

**WiseGirl99: **And why do I have a feeling that will backfire?

**Prankster101: **Well it WAS supposed to be a prank.

**R.E.D.: **I got you a new ipod, compliments of Apollo. ;)

**Seaweed Brain: **I know. Thanks, Rachel, it's awesome.

**WiseGirl99: **Well, Seaweed Brain, I was going to just tell you what I got you for your birthday, since you're right beside me, but everyone wants to know, so I'll tell you here instead.

**Katie_G: **Yay! What did you get him?

**theLovegoddess: **If it's romantic I'm gonna cry. :')

**Beckendena!: **Me too! :)

**Ghost king: **If it's something mushy I'm gonna puke.

**Muscle Man: **Right there with you, man.

**I'llkillyoupunk: **Same.

**WiseGirl99: **Percy?

**Seaweed Brain: **Yeah?

**WiseGirl99: **I talked to Sally and my dad. We can get married.

**Seaweed Brain: **Are you serious?

**WiseGirl99: **Yes. They said yes.

**theLovegoddess: **AWWW! Oh Styx, I'm crying. :')

**Beckendena!: **Me too! So . . . sweet! :'D

**I'llkillyoupunk: **I'm gonna be sick. :P

**P-Man: **This doesn't mean that you can automatically go off and do whatever you want. Remember, Athena doesn't know yet.

**Seaweed Brain: **We wont.

**WiseGirl99: **You'd better ask right, Seaweed Brain, or you wont get the second part of your gift.

**Seaweed Brain: **Which is . . . ?

**WiseGirl99: **Me. Saying yes.

**Seaweed Brain: **Okay, just a sec . . .

**Katie_G: **Oh my gods, Silena, they made me cry too. XD

**Beckendena!: **I know! I so want to help decorate.

**Katie_G: **It can be at camp!

**R.E.D.: **With lots of roses! And an arch.

**theLovegoddess: **Ooo and with a big wedding cake with those cute little people at the top of the bride and groom!

**Katie_G: **And don't forget her wedding dress!

**Beckendena!: **And the bridesmaids. And the best man!

**R.E.D.: **Oh yeah! The Aphrodite cabin can design the wedding dress. And her boquet can be red roses.

**WiseGirl99: **Um, guys?

**theLovegoddess: **And don't forget her hair, makeup, and shoes!

**Katie_G: **And we're gonna have to lower the protection over camp so that Percy's parents and Annabeth's parents and brothers can come.

**WiseGirl99: **You guys?

**Beckendena!: **Oh, they can get married on the beach, during a sunset! It's classy, but sweet.

**theLovegoddess: **Good idea! Oh, that will be so romantic! And someone's going to have to pick out the music. They need a song, too. It can be their song, one from their wedding. Oh, and pictures for a wedding album!

**WiseGirl99: **YOU GUYS!

**theLovegoddess: **What?

**R.E.D.: **So? Did you say yes?

**Katie_G: **Please tell me you said yes!

**WiseGirl99: **Of course I said yes. But jeez, you guys. Don't over exadurate.

**theLovegoddess: **You said yes? Yaay! XD XD

**Beckendena!: **I'm getting teary again . . . :)

**R.E.D.: **Ok, the wedding planners?

**theLovegoddess: **You, Katie, Silena and myself, of course.

**WiseGirl99: **Oh gods.

**Seaweed Brain: **I knew they were going to do this, as soon as you told me our parents said we could get married.

**Muscle Man: **I don't know about you guys, but this is one conversation I'd wished I'd skipped.

**Ghost king: **I'm with you, dude.

**Prankster101: **It's gettin a little too mushy for me . . .

**Prankster102: **I'm with Travis.

**I'llkillyoupunk: **I'm with the guys. I say we just lock Prissy and princess in his cabin and let them be gross in there, ALONE. Away from us.

**Seaweed Brain: **Well, if you insist . . . ;)

**WiseGirl99: **Percy!

**Seaweed Brain: **I was joking!

**Party Pony: **Congradulations, you two. :)

**Prankster101: **Woops. Forgot Chiron was still online. Watch what you say, Clarisse! :O

**I'llkillyoupunk: **Shut up, punk, or I'll get Mrs. O' Leary to eat you like a chew toy.

**Prankster101: **Ha! Sucks for you, cause Mrs. O' Leary isn't even at camp!

**Party Pony: **If she's not here, then where is she?

**Prankster102: **Uh . . . nowhere.

**Party Pony: **If you two are using her for a prank again . . .

**Prankster101: **Oh, hey, look at the time! Got to run! People to see, campers to prank.

**Prankster101 has logged off.**

**Prankster102 has logged off.**

**Party Pony: **Oh, Zeus. I need to see what those two are up to. Happy birthday again, Percy.

**Seaweed Brain: **Thanks.

**Party Pony has logged off.**

**Seaweed Brain: **Okay, best-birthday-ever.

**Ghost king: **It should be. You're ingaged now, dude!

**Muscle Man: **About time, too.

**theLovegoddess: **Rachel, Silena, Katie . . . we have work to do. We only have a week to make everything perfect!

**WiseGirl99: **A week? But that's too soon!

**theLovegoddess: **Well, unless Rachel's prophecy is wrong . . .

**Seaweed Brain: **That's still too soon!

**theLovegoddess: **Are you forgetting that I am a goddess? I can have everything done in a week that would take at least a month with just a snap of my fingers. The invitations, everything. You'll see.

**WiseGirl99: **Okay . . .

**Seaweed Brain: **Ok, I guess.

**theLovegoddess: **Perfect! Alright girls, lets go! We have work to do.

**theLovegoddess has logged off.**

**Katie_G has logged off.**

**R.E.D. has logged off.**

**Beckendena! has logged off.**

**WiseGirl99: **I have to go too, and get everything ready for Percy's party.

**Seaweed Brain: **Your throwing me a surprise party?

**WiseGirl99: **Of course. :) Love you.

**Seaweed Brain: **Love you too. :) And I always knew you wanted to marry me.

**WiseGirl99: **Shut up.

**WiseGirl99 has logged off.**

**Ghost king: **Ugh. Your even acting like a married guy now.

**Muscle Man: **You mean idiotic and in love? He was always like that. ;)

**Seaweed Brain: **You two can forget about being the best men!

**Muscle Man: **Sorry.

**Ghost king: **Sorry.

**I'llkillyoupunk: **Would you care if I take your car for a joy ride?

**Seaweed Brain: **Don't you dare touch her!

**Ghost king: **There he goes with calling it 'her' again. :/

**I'llkillyoupunk: **Aw, come on, punk. I wont damage it. Much.

**Seaweed Brain: **No! Well, maybe then Hephaestus can build me up a Mazerati instead . . .

**P-Man: **Don't push your luck. Hephaestus was barely able to take time to build that one.

**Muscle Man: **Shoot, I'll build one.

**Ghost king: **You know how to make cars?

**Muscle Man: **Of course. Make them, drive them, hot wire them . . .

**Seaweed Brain: **Well, Annabeth says I have to stay away from the Mess hall anyway so she can decorate. Wanna go for a ride?

**Muscle Man: **Heck yeah!

**Ghost king: **You bet.

**I'llkillyoupunk: **Sure. Why not.

**Seaweed Brain: **All right! Birthday joy ride! X)

**Ghost king: **Be there in a sec.

**Seaweed Brain: **Ok.

**Ghost king has logged off.**

**Muscle Man has logged off.**

**I'llkillyoupunk has logged off.**

**P-Man: **Be safe, please. I think giving you the car in the first place nearly gave your mother a heart attack.

**Seaweed Brain: **Don't worry, I will.

**P-Man has logged off.**

**Seaweed Brain has logged off.**

***Wow, this chapter was so much fun to write! X) Anyway, in the next chapter I don't know if I should do a brief non-chat style part for the wedding, because of the prophecy, or just have it explained afterwards. Or just have two people chatting the events while at the wedding. What do you think? Review and tell me! No flames. Ttfn!***


	8. Chapter 8

***Sorry for the delay, you guys, but I have been really busy lately. Also, chapter 1 of Awakened is finished. It will be coming out soon, maybe this week.**

**But I also haven't decided when I'm going to end this story yet. Don't worry, it will maybe be at least ten to eleven chapters. Actually it depends if you guys want it to be. Anyway, I am going to do the wedding in regular story style, and then later on switch it back to chat-style. But this will be the one and only time I will write in story style for this story. The rest after the wedding will be in chat-style only. Just a heads up.**

**Also, if you want to see what Annabeth's dress, Percy's tux, and Katie's, Silena's, and Thalia's bridesmaids dresses look like, go to my homepage. There will be sites for you to see. Ignore the people, though. Also ignore the woman wearing the weird hairband with Annabeth's dress. Lol Oh and Percy's car he got for his birthday. :)**

**Later in this chapter it will be switching back to chatting, but not until the end.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.***

*Chapter 8*

(Annabeth's 1st person POV)

After Aphrodite finished my makeup and hair, she slid my dress on over my head, careful not to mess up my styled curls. My dress was a classic, but still beautiful. It was strapless with a sweetheart neckline and a veil of lace pattern over the skirt, and the bottom brushed the floor. My shoes had a short heel but were comfortable. I also had on a necklace that Aphrodite specifically picked out for me that had pretty white flowers.

"Are you ready, hon?" Aphrodite asked. I saw that she had tears in her eyes.

"You're going to never forget this, will you?" I asked with a sigh. Out of all the weddings she'd planned for people, out of all the people she'd matched together, I knew that this day would be her favorite.

She smiled. "Of course. I've been waiting for today for a very long time."

I sighed again and grabbed my boquet of red roses. Aphrodite had insited the wedding be on the beach at sunset, and the sun was creeping down slowly.

Just then Katie, Silena and Thalia entered, and I smiled.

My bridesmaids were wearing black dresses - probably since Thalia refused to wear pink - and they looked great. Thalia had on a strapless dress that clung above the waist and then poofed out in waves, the bottom clinging to her knees. Her shoulder length hair was pulled back in barrets, framing her face. Katie's dress was strapless, went to the knees, and had a black bow on the side. Her hair was styled into a messy curly bun at the top of her head. Silena's dress clung to her small waist and went all the way to her ankles like a black waterfall. Her black hair was layered and she had bangs. Her nails were black with red roses on them.

"I wanted to match your boquet," she said, showing them to me.

I smiled and hugged them. "All of you look great," I said.

Thalia took my hands. "It's not us they'll be looking at. Your going to stun the crowd."

"Thanks," I said, blushing.

"Oh, I must get your father. What kind of wedding would this be if your father isn't even here to walk you down the isle?" Aphrodite quickly hurried off, and I watched her go.

"She's excited and nervous," Silena suggested.

I cracked a smile, but my knees were shaking. "She's not the only one."

"No, she's not. And you're not." Katie took my shoulders. "I saw Percy out there. He looks great, by the way. You _have _to see his tuxedo."

"Anyway," Thalia said, throwing an amused smirk at Katie, "I saw him, too. He's as nervous as you are. Nico, Beckendorf and Grover are doing all they can to keep him from running in here. It's bad luck, though, for the groom to see the bride before the wedding. But your going to do fine. It's Seaweed Brain I'm actually worried about."

"He'll do fine," said a voice. We turned, and I was speechless.

Athena was in a white dress that went to her ankles and had long loose sleeves. Her curly hair had been braided on the sides with white flowers in them.

"Oh . . . mom . . ."

"You look great," Thalia finished.

"Thank you," she said. "Now, if you wouldn't mind, I'd like to tell Annabeth-"

"Oh, Athena, you look beautiful! Trying to impress a certain father of the groom, huh?" Aphrodite asked smugly, returning with none other than Frederick Chase.

Me and my bridesmaid's mouths dropped open.

So did dad's. I could tell he didn't like Aphrodite's comment, but at the sight of mom, he stopped what he was about to say.

"Hello, Fredrick," Athena said politely.

Dad swallowed. "Ah . . . hello."

"Awkward," Aphrodite muttered. "Well, if you need me, I'm going to see if Percy needs anything. The poor dear looks about ready to faint." She quickly left, leaving us alone.

"Um, we'll be . . . somewhere else," Silena whispered, pulling Thalia and Katie out of the Athena cabin.

Great. Now I was awkwardly alone with my parents, and I couldn't exactly leave.

Dad cleared his throat. "So, um, how are you?"

Athena looked every where but at him. "Fine. And you?"

"Fine," he said quickly. "I have . . . my wife, and Bobby and Matthew."

Athena nodded. "Good. That's good."

Gods, this was so awkward. What do I say?

I cleared my throat. "Um, mom, you said you had something to tell me?"

Athena looked at me, as if for the first time realizing I was here. "Um, yes. I just . . . wanted to say that I won't try to stop this. If your happy, then I'm alright with you getting married."

I stared at her, shocked. This coming from the woman that had yelled at me over two months ago, who'd said we weren't even aloud to be alone together.

"Why?" I finally asked.

"Because. Apparently Rachel was mistaken about that prophecy. Well, about the baby part. The truth is-"

"It's time!" Aphrodite suddenly squealed, coming back in the room. Thalia, Katie, and Silena came in behind her.

"It's time already?" I asked, my knees shaking again.

"Yes! But don't get too nervous, alright, dear?" Aphrodite pulled the veil down and stepped back.

"Beautiful," she said. "But let's not have it over your face. People - Percy - will want to see you." She shifted it so that it covered my hair instead.

"You're grown up," dad said. I could tell he was trying not to tear up.

Outside I could hear the sounds of the wedding march beginning to play.

"I'll see you out there. You'll do fine." Athena patted my cheek before leaving.

I looped my arm through dad's. "Don't let go," I whispered, trying to get my weak knees to stop shaking; my dress was starting to quiver.

"I won't," he promised.

Thalia looked back and winked. "Don't worry. Everything'll be fine."

I took a deep breath.

Thalia, Katie, and Silena each held their own small boquet of red roses, and they walked ahead of me as we strolled to the beach. The sound of the wedding march got louder, and the scene slowly appeared before me. I gasped, trying to hold back hot tears again that were threatening to spill over.

There were chairs, rows of them, lined up. Everyone from camp was here, and in the front row I saw Poseidon and Sally sitting together with Paul on Sally's other side. On the right side Athena sat beside my stepmom and brothers. The chairs lining the red carpeted isle had white bows on them, with red flower pedals leading a trail to the arch, where Chiron was waiting, And Beckendorf, Nico, Grover, and . . . . .

Percy.

I gasped, suddenly finding it hard to breathe. My gods, Percy looked so cute in a tux. His hair was its usually messy style, and he kept squirming. When he saw me, however, he came to a complete standstill. His jaw dropped. His eyes widened. His lips parted.

People saw his expression and turned. All eyes were on me. People gasped.

I willed myself to stay calm, but after seeing my fiance's expression, dad was the only thing keeping me from marching down the isle to the arch.

Step after step seemed to take forever, but finally, finally, I made it. Percy took my hand and squeezed it tightly.

It didn't take as long as I'd thought, because pretty soon I heard Chiron say, "Do you, Annabeth Chase, take Perseus Jackson to be your wedded husband?"

I exhaled the breath I'd been holding.

"I do," I whispered, tears threatening to spill over again.

Chiron smiled and turned to Percy. When it was his turn, he said calmly, "I do."

Chiron's smile grew. "Before you make it final with the kiss, would you like to say your vows?"

"Yes," I said. The crowd was completely silent. Grover stepped forward and handed Percy a white envelope. Thalia stepped forward and handed me mine.

"You can go first," I said.

Instead of teasing me or trying to get me to go first like I thought he would, he shrugged and took the paper out of the envelope.

He took a deep breath. "Annabeth . . . I've known you for six years now, and your still the stubborn, hard-headed, sweet Wise Girl I know as my best friend." I stuck my tongue out at him, making people laugh, and he smiled. "And even though we . . ." he trailed off, staring hard at the paper. Then, surprising me, he folded the paper up and put it back in the envelope. He handed it back to Grover, then - yet again shocking me - he got down on his knee and took both my hands.

"I don't need it," he murmured. "Anyway, as I was saying, even though we fight _alot, _I know that it's okay because the next day everything will be fine again. That's just us, and even though you drive me, well, insane sometimes, I'd rather fight with you every day and then make up again rather than lose you for good. Remember when we first started going out, and Clarisse and all the campers threw us in the canoe lake on my birthday? I'd definitely have to say that was the second best day of my life. Second, because right here, right now, this is the first, getting to have you forever as mine. I love you, Wise Girl, and all of your stubborness. And I'll take a fight with you over losing you any day, because I know that, in the end, you'll always be my best friend, and you'll always forgive me."

"Awww," Silena and Katie said, dabbing their eyes.

"Shh," Thalia told them.

Percy stood. I wanted to just skip my vow and kiss him, but I also wanted to tell him how this stubborn Wise Girl felt. So I put my letter back in the envelope. I took both his hands, sighed, and began.

"It's true. I _will _always forgive you, because you'll always be my best friend, too. And you'll always be my Seaweed Brain. I don't like fighting with you, but knowing that you will always come back, I know that no matter what I'll always forgive you. The first time we started going out was my second favorite, too, and this is my first. Marrying you, with all of our friends here, and our parents. And I've been wanting to tell you this for a while, because I know I'd always confused you when Luke was involved. I know you thought that I'd loved him. I thought I did, and for a while, I was so confused. But after our quest on the Labyrinth, I realized that the guy I really wanted to be with was right by my side. And that, well, that I love you."

He squeezed my hands and pulled me to him. His lips met mine, and everyone cheered.

"I love you too," he murmured against my lips. "Forever."

After the wedding, it slowly faded into the reception party. There were burning candles on the tables and a long table with food, drinks, and the wedding cake, which had a bride and groom on it, just as Aphrodite had promised. It was in the Big Hall, and everywhere I looked I saw streamers and roses.

People kept coming up to us and congradulating us. Some people were already calling me Mrs. Jackson, and every time they did Percy would smile and blush.

"Well of course they are," Thalia told me after I told her. Her, Silena and Katie had come to congradulate us too. "We were about to start taking bets on when you two would get hitched."

"Thanks," I scoffed. Thalia grinned.

"Congradulations, you two!" Silena squealed, hugging the breath out of us. "It's about time."

"Congradulations," Katie said, hugging us, but not nearly as hard as Silena had.

"Thanks," Percy and I said at the same time. He smiled.

"Okay, you two! Time to cut the cake!" Aphrodite said. She pushed Percy and I toward the table where the giant cake was waiting for us. Together, we cut it. Chiron took pictures, and everyone applauded. As tradition, of course, we even took turns shoving some into each other's faces. Chiron took a picture of us with cake and icing all over our lips, cheeks, forheads, and chins.

In a horrifyingly mushy, romantic gesture, Percy kissed me to get the icing off my mouth. I couldn't help it. I smiled.

Suddenly my mother was standing at Percy's shoulder.

"Mom," I said.

Athena smiled, but it was more of a grimace. "Annabeth. Percy." She said Percy's name like she'd wanted to call him something else instead. I didn't want to know what.

Percy smiled nervously. "Hello, Athena."

Athena was wearing a white silk dress and greek sandals. Her hair was in a plait and she wore delicate golden arm bands on her biceps. "Hello. I take it you've . . . decided, then? You want to be with him?" she asked me.

I nodded. "Mother, I love him. I want to be with him."

She sighed. "I thought so. Daughter, you are free to make your own choices. If you want to be with him, then you may."

I was so excited I didn't even think about it when I stepped forward and hugged her.

"Thank you," I whispered.

She was shocked at first, but eventually I felt her arms lightly hug me back. "Your welcome," she said, then let me go and turned to Percy.

"You'd better not hurt my daughter in any way, Jackson," she said. "Now, if you'll excuse me, Father awaits me on Olympus." Percy and I shielded our eyes as Athena disappeared in a flash of gray.

"So . . ." Percy started, staring at the spot where Athena had vanished. He turned to me and smiled. "I think Silena wants us to dance so she can pick out our song."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

After our dance ended, or dances, since Percy kept twirling me song after song nonstop, it was finally time to go on the honeymoon. The sun was well hidden now, and it was nearly dark. Thalia and Katie helped me change out of my wedding dress, and soon Percy and I were getting into his Dodge Charger, where Silena had put up a JUST MARRIED sign on the back with a bunch of designer shoes attached to it.

"What did she do to my car?" Percy grumbled. He'd dressed into a blue T-shirt and jeans. "She girlified my car."

I rolled my eyes. "Oh, stop whining. It's just a car. And besides, it's a girl anyway, right?"

When he scowled at me I couldn't help but laugh. I kissed his cheek. "Let's go, Seaweed Brain. We've got a honeymoon to go to."

At that, he smiled and floored the gas. Behind us, everyone cheered. I turned back and waved to our friends' smiling faces. Suddenly, I saw Sally drop to the ground.

"Oh gods, Percy stop!" I screamed. Percy hit the brakes, and I jumped out of the car. I ran back towards Sally, who was panting.

I knelt beside her. "Sally, what's wrong? What-" And then I saw it. I'd failed to notice it before, because I'd barely seen her at the reception party, but I saw it now. Sally's stomach was bulging. She was pregnant.

And in labor.

"My prophecy," Rachel whispered right as Percy reached my side.

"Mom!" he yelled. "Mom? Mom, are you okay?"

I stared at Rachel. I recall what Athena had been trying to tell me, before Aphrodite had inturrupted. _Apparently Rachel was mistaken about that prophecy. Well, about the baby part. _

It wasn't me that was going to have the baby after all. It was Sally.

"How?" I asked. "Sally is mortal. The baby is Paul's, and he's mortal. Why have a prophecy about Sally's baby when she's not . . ." I trailed off. I looked at Poseidon, who was pale. Sally started crying.

Paul looked pale. He squeezed Sally's hand.

"No matter what, I'll always love you," he told her. She held on to him tightly.

"I'm so sorry, Paul."

Percy looked back and forth between his mother and Poseidon. Then it hit him. His face paled. His hands shook.

"Mom . . ." he whispered. "You . . . your pregnant . . . with _dad's _child?"

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

***Three hours later***

**Hunter_of_Artemis has logged on.**

**Ghost king has logged on.**

**I'llkillyoupunk has logged on.**

**Prankster101 has logged on.**

**Prankster102 has logged on.**

**R.E.D. has logged on.**

**Hunter_of_Artemis:** Rachel! What the heck is going on? I saw Sally crying, and Chiron told me Percy and Annabeth were taking her to the hospital.

**R.E.D.:** Thalia, she's pregnant. She went into labor just as Percy and Annabeth were driving away for their honeymoon.

**Ghost king:** Wow! So is it a boy or girl? I bet Paul is happy.

**Prankster102:** Nico, you didn't hear? The baby isn't Paul's. It's Poseidon's.

**Prankster101:** WHAAAAT? You didn't tell me that!

**I'llkillyoupunk:** Oh no. Now I'll have two punks to deal with. Great, just great. Hope both their heads can fit into one toilet.

**Ghost king:** Nice, Clarisse. But Rachel . . . how?

**Prankster101:** The same way they had Percy, dork.

**Hunter_of_Artemis:** Alrighty. Anyway, so um Percy's going to have a sibiling. Which isn't good. At all. Especially because he or she's a second child of one of the Big Three.

**Prankster102:** Hey, everyone needs to stop worrying. Sure, when the baby gets older he or she'll be as powerful as Percy, but for now, just chill. The kid needs to have a life and not have to worry about getting stalked by monsters where ever he or she goes.

**I'llkillyoupunk:** Punk's got a good point. So let's drop the subject, 'kay? Cause you're starting to annoy me.

**R.E.D.:** Sure. So, um, what about Percy-uh, Percabeth's honeymoon? Haha ;)

**Hunter_of_Artemis:** They're going tomorrow instead. Percy didn't want to leave Sally . . .

**I'llkillyoupunk:** What part of 'drop it' do you not get here? Cause I'd be happy to knock the thought into your thick head.

**Hunter_of_Artemis:** Always violent, aren't you?

**I'llkillyoupunk:** Yup. XP

**Ghost king:** So um, why are we all talking online instead of in person again?

**Prankster101:** Well, I'm avoiding after party clean up duty by hiding out in my cabin.

**Prankster102:** Same here.

**Hunter_of_Artemis:** Same.

**Ghost king:** Me too. I don't do cleaning.

**I'llkillyoupunk:** I bolted as soon as Sally hit the floor in labor.

**Ghost king:** Rachel?

**R.E.D.:** Well, um, I just want to rest.

**Prankster102:** And avoid cleaning up? You know it's true. ;)

**R.E.D.:** Okay, yeah, that too. lol

**Party Pony has logged on.**

**Party Pony:** Ah, I figured all of you were hiding. Avoiding clean up duty, eh?

**Hunter_of_Artemis:** Er . . . no, Chiron.

**Party Pony:** Mmhmm. Well please help, then. It would be appreciated.

**Ghost king:** Sure, Chiron.

**Party Pony:** Thank you.

**Party Pony has logged off.**

**Prankster101:** Aww, man.

**Prankster102:** I HATE cleaning.

**I'llkillyoupunk:** C'mon, losers. The faster we get it done the faster I can meet the camp newbies.

**Hunter_of_Artemis:** Let me guess, you're gonna dunk their heads in the toilet?

**I'llkillyoupunk:** Yup.

**I'llkillyoupunk has logged off.**

**Ghost king has logged off.**

**Prankster101 has logged off.**

**Prankster102 has logged off.**

**Hunter_of_Artemis:** You coming, Rachel?

**Hunter_of_Artemis:** Thanks for falling asleep before helping out with the mess, Dare.

**Hunter_of_Artemis has logged off.**

***Woo, finally finished! So, what did you think? Please review and tell me! Yeah, the whole baby thing was kind of a last minute thing. But it wouldn't seem right if Annabeth was the one that was pregnant, especially because her and Percy just got married. Anyway, did anyone else finish The Son of Neptune? Oh my GODS I LOVED it! XD The end had me in tears! I can not wait for The Mark of Athena now! Anyway, chapter 9 coming soon, and chapter 2 of Awakened coming soon, maybe tomorrow since I don't have school tomorrow or Monday. Yay! :) Ttfn! Percabeth forever! Review if you agree!***


	9. Chapter 9

***Wow, I think this has been the most I've updated in a long time! :) Sorry about that. But it's safe to say that this extended weekend was really needed, cause I have more time to update.**

**Please note that there was more added to chapter 8 if you haven't read it. I added on after Percy and Annabeth finished their vows and kissed. Just wanted to remind anyone who didn't read it. And sorry chapter 8 was so long. I didn't mean to, but I won't make this chapter that long.**

**Disclaimer: I hate saying this because it's true. I don't own Percy Jackson or the Olympians or demigods. It would be kind of cool to have a flying horse though.***

**(Online users)**

Annabeth - WiseGirl99

Percy - Seaweed Brain

Thalia - Hunter_of_Artemis

Travis Stoll - Prankster101

Connor Stoll - Prankster102

Clarisse - I'llkillyoupunk

Katie - Katie_G

Nico - Ghost king

Silena - Beckendena!

Beckendorf - Muscle Man

Rachel Elizabeth Dare - R.E.D.

Chiron - Party Pony

**(Gods online Users)**

Poseidon - P-Man

Athena - Owl Head

Apollo - ThePoetMan

Artemis - TheBetterTwin

Zeus - EagleHead

Hermes - god of theives

Aphrodite - theLovegoddess

Ares - Wargod

Hestia - Flame goddess

Hades - LordofDeath

Demeter - Cereal

Dionysus - theWinedude

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

*Chapter 9*

**Ghost king has logged in.**

**Hunter_of_Artemis has logged in.**

**P-Man has logged in.**

**Owl Head has logged in.**

**EagleHead has logged in.**

**theLovegoddess has logged in.**

**Wargod has logged in.**

**P-Man: **Go ahead and yell, Athena. You know you want to.

**Owl Head: **Yes I do! And I will! How could you be so stupid, getting Sally pregnant AGAIN? This could cause another war!

**Wargod: **Well I'm not objecting to that. XP

**EagleHead: **Be quiet, Ares. This is no time to joke.

**theLovegoddess: **Well I think it is romantic.

**Owl Head: **Aphrodite!

**P-Man: **Now, hang on, hang on a second. Zeus, you can go and have both Thalia and Jason Grace and I can't have two?

**EagleHead: **Poseidon!

**Owl Head: **Jason Grace? Father who is he talking about?

**EagleHead: **No one. Poseidon how do you know about him?

**P-Man: **I'm not stupid.

**Owl Head: **Well you sure look like it.

**P-Man: **Whatever, 'Wise Woman.'

**Owl Head: **Go get some smarter combacks.

**P-Man: **Go jump off a bridge.

**Owl Head: **Find some brain cells.

**EagleHead: **Would you two knock it off!

**theLovegoddess: **Aww. How sweet.

**Wargod: **Here's a thought: get a room.

**Ghost king: **Uhh . . . .

**Hunter_of_Artemis: **Umm, alrighty then.

**EagleHead: **Nico! Thalia! How long have you been in this conversation?

**Hunter_of_Artemis: **Um, for a while now.

**Ghost king: **We were bored.

**Wargod: **Nosy punks.

**Ghost king: **So, um, Poseidon, I heard about Sally.

**Hunter_of_Artemis: **Yeah. Um . . . congradulations?

**P-Man: **Um, yes. It a girl.

**theLovegoddess: **Aww, it is? Does she look like Percy? Hmm, maybe there's a son of Athena being born somewhere, so they can meet at camp someday and . . .

**Owl Head: **Let me guess. They can become friends at first and then start dating.

**theLovegoddess: **Yes! Awww it would be soo romantic! I can already see it happening! They're childhood friends and then when they grow up they start liking each other, then they start dating, then get married and have kids . . . XD

**Owl Head: **You plotted all of that out, didn't you?

**theLovegoddess: **Yep! :)

**Hunter_of_Artemis: **Wow.

**P-Man: **I'm just gonna take a wild guess here that your hoping that since Percy and Annabeth became a couple and then married that all children of mine and Athena's will get together.

**Owl Head: **Wow. You're not as stupid as I give you credit for.

**P-Man: **Thanks.

**Owl Head: **Welcome.

**Ghost king: **Maybe it can become a permanent thing. All children of Poseidon and Athena always end up together. Haha

**theLovegoddess: **Good idea, Nico!

**Hunter_of_Artemis: **Nice thinking, Corpse Breath.

**Ghost king: **Thanks, Sparky. Hahaha ;)

**Hunter_of_Artemis: **XP

**theLovegoddess: **hmmm . . . interesting. Nico and Thalia . . . . Thalico . . . . .

**EagleHead: **APHRODITE! Don't even think about it.

**theLovegoddess: **Aww! But . . .

**Owl Head: **Aphrodite, I can think of a million reasons why those two would never work. One, they're both children of the Big Three. Two because they're nothing alike. And most importantly-She is a Hunter!

**Hunter_of_Artemis: **Wait . . . . what?

**Ghost king: **I'm so confused.

**EagleHead: **Nothing. Aphrodite is just trying to pair up everyone, is all.

**theLovegoddess: **It's fun!

**Wargod: **Zeus, Hades is lookin for ya.

**EagleHead: **Why?

**Ghost king: **Why is dad here?

**Wargod: **I dunno. Ask him.

**EagleHead has logged off.**

**Seaweed Brain has logged in.**

**Seaweed Brain: **Hey guys. Dad. Athena.

**Ghost king: **Percy? Aren't you and Annabeth supposed to be on your honeymoon?

**Seaweed Brain: **We are. But she's in the shower and I'm bored. And I miss you guys.

**Hunter_of_Artemis: **Miss you too, Seaweed Brain. lol

**Ghost king: **Hey, Percy, guess what? Aphrodite's starting a tradition thanks to you and Annabeth. ;)

**Owl Head: **She is not! Just because I allowed Annabeth to be with him does not mean that all my children will have to be stuck with his kids.

**P-Man: **STUCK with my kids? More like chooses my kids.

**Owl Head: **Whatever! Annabeth met Percy completely by luck.

**P-Man: **He'd fought the Minotaur and carried Grover all the way to the Big House where she HAPPENED to be.

**Owl Head: **She was there first!

**P-Man: **And she just happened to be there when he showed up?

**Owl Head: **Because Chiron was there!

**P-Man: **Oh sure, blame it on the horse.

**Hunter_of_Artemis: **Umm, Nico?

**Ghost king: **Yeah?

**Hunter_of_Artemis: **Wanna go get a cheeseburger and leave these two to their, um, arguement?

**Ghost king: **Definitely.

**Hunter_of_Artemis has logged off.**

**Ghost king has logged off.**

**Seaweed Brain: **Thanks for leaving, guys!

**P-Man: **Oh . . . Percy. I'm sorry, son. I forgot you were online.

**Seaweed Brain: **Umm . . . yeah. Got to go, Annabeth just got out the shower.

**P-Man: **Alright, have fun.

**Owl Head: **Not too much fun.

**Seaweed Brain: **Um . . . yeah.

**theLovegoddess: **Have lots of fun, you two! I send my best!

**Seaweed Brain: **Thanks.

**Seaweed Brain has logged off.**

**Owl Head: **Imbecile.

**P-Man: **Know-it-all smarty pants.

**Owl Head: **Kelp head.

**P-Man: **Owl Face.

**Wargod: **HEY! Would you two shut UP already?

**Owl Head: **Honestly I don't think a day goes by that we're not argueing.

**P-Man: **Even now that Percy and Annabeth are married.

**Owl Head: **Oh well.

**Wargod: **Zeus just called a council meeting. All the gods need to be there.

**Owl Head: **Alright.

**P-Man: **Why?

**Wargod: **No idea.

**Owl Head has logged off.**

**P-Man has logged off.**

**theLovegoddess has logged off.**

**Wargod has logged off.**

***So, what did you think? Sorry if this one sucks, I was trying to hurry and finish it. Like I said before, more for chapter 8 was put up if you missed it, after Percy and Annabeth finish there vows. Anyway, chapter 10 coming soon. Should I continue Awakened, too? Still having doubts about it. Review please, it would mean alot. Need at least five. Ttfn!***


	10. IMPORTANT Author's Note

**IMPORTANT AUTHOR"S NOTE!***

**I again am sorry for me not, well, updating. I put up something, I Need A Hero, to kinda make up for it. Maybe I'll add a story too so you guys won't hate me as much. Anyway, so I just wanted to add this and say that the rights to this have been prevoked. It now belongs to TrueLoveisWhatINeed-Percabeth. So if you want to read the rest of this story, then it will be on their pages.**

**And I will write again as soon as I can. Actually, post. I'll probably write things in my limited free time, but I won't have them posted and revised and stuff until whenever. But it'll definitely be before Thanksgiving. I really hope. My grades are kinda walkin on a tight rope as it is. It looks balance . . . it falls. Anyway, so yeah. **

**Thanks for your support. I thank everyone that has read my stories, favorited, reviewed, etc. Means alot. The next time I update, I'll probably be working on a good Percabeth story, will fully romance and cheezyness, just for you guys. X)**

**Thanks for taking the time to read this boring author's note. **

**-Freezingpizza14**


End file.
